El Gran Cumpleaños de Shaka
by Skarlet Antares
Summary: Shaka despues de la batalla de las 12 casas, Hades y la aparicion del falso dios Loki acabo el mal pero el hindu esta luchando contra sus sentiemientos ¿se habra enamorado de Ikki? Descubranlo (Shaka x Ikki)
1. Chapter 1: Mi Cosmo siente amor por ti

_**Capitulo 1: Mi cosmo siente amor por ti**_

 **Como los días, meses y años pasaban después de aquella guerra santa contra Hades la mismísima Saori Athena en persona revivió a los caballeros dorados y al verdadero patriaca quien era Shion el maestro de Mu de Aries y el santuario volvió a la paz de todos….**

 **Y como los caballeros de bronce se aburrían de tanto silencio en la mansión Kido querían pasar unas vacaciones en el santuario con los demás caballeros dorados y no paraban de dar vueltas en todo el lugar (todos menos Ikki) quien está más tranquilo en silencio…**

 **Saori se andaba preguntando por los caballeros daban vueltas y vueltas por toda la mansión y le dio una brillante idea y los llamo a ellos**

 _¡Caballeros! – Saori los llama muy alegrada mente_

 _¿Si Saori? – Contestaron los 5 caballeros - ¿Qué sucede?_

 _Tengo una idea chicos se me ocurriría que todos vayamos al santuario de vacaciones – dice emocionada - ¿Qué les parece?_

 _Genial – decían los demás_

 _Bueno le avisare al patriaca Shion que estaremos allí mañana – dijo Saori – y le diré a Tatsumi que cuide la mansión pero por lo pronto armen sus valijas_

 _De acuerdo muchas gracias – decían ellos y fueron a sus habitaciones_

 **Cuando se fueron a sus habitaciones Ikki y Shun terminaron de armar sus valijas, y Andrómeda quería hablar con Fénix estaban hablando entre hermanos (de hombre a hombre) Shun quería explicarle lo que siente por Hyoga y quiere que acepte que Shun este enamorado de él….**

 _Después de haberse convertido en Hades y luego llevado la armadura de Virgo la última vez en los Campos Elíseos ¿ahora quiere estar con Hyoga? – pensando en voz alta Ikki_

 _¿Niisan? ¿Me entiendes o no? –dijo preocupado Shun_

 _Si te entiendo Shun es que no quiero que él te lastime o algo peor que te congele – decía Ikki en tono serio_

 _No te preocupes por mi hermano necesito decírselo algún día – dijo Shun muy alegrado que su hermano acepte que este con Hyoga_

 **Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga los tres mejores amigos terminaban de hacer sus valijas y andaban pensando en sus maestros Shiryu en Dohko y Hyoga en Camus y Seiya pensaba en sus dos amigos Aioria y Aioros quienes les ayudaron a Pegaso a como ser un caballero de Athena...**

 **Saori estuvo pendiente de lo que tenía que hacer con su vía cosmos llamo a Shion, el lemuriano quien se preguntaba ¿Qué quería? Pero no tenía que decirlo porque es su diosa**

 _Hola Saori que sorpresa que me llames – dijo Shion con su cosmo_

 _Shion quería decirte si podríamos pasar las vacaciones en el santuario – decía Saori muy ansiosa_

 _Si obvio Saori que pueden tú y tus caballeros de bronce les diré a nuestros caballeros que van a venir ustedes mañana – dijo el lemuriano_

 **Minutos más tarde Shion el patriaca llamo a los demás caballeros dorados sobre lo hablado con la diosa y se enteraron que Athena y los caballeros de bronce se alojaran en el santuario aunque no es nada nuevo para ellos porque ya los visitaron la reencarnación de Poseidón y sus generales marinos.**

 _Si Shion no me digas que vendrá Poseidón y sus generales – dice Saga de Géminis algo enojado – después de lo que paso pues no quiero que vengan_

 _Ni siquiera te burles de Poseidón no tuvo nada que ver y ni de mis camaradas- se burlo su hermano gemelo de Saga – de ese escándalo_

 _Ya cállense Saga y Kanon no dejan hablar al maestro ¿Quiénes vendrán Shion? -dice Aioria – ¿vendrá nuestra diosa?_

 _Espero que ella venga pronto al menos voy a arreglar su belleza y comprarle vestidos griegos – dice Afrodita feliz_

 _Si vendrá nuestra diosa Athena mañana con sus caballeros de bronce – dice Shion- solo quiero que se comporten con nuestros huéspedes y no como lo que paso la última vez que se sorprendió Poseidón_

 _Bien – decían todos bajaron a sus casas- ¡Gracias maestro!_

 **Como Milo hablaba con el francés tenía en mente que quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que el griego amaba a Camus pero no sabría como reaccionaria él. Y no quería que termine su amistad que era desde niños solo por sentimientos.**

 _Milo mañana vendrá mi discípulo Hyoga y creo que viene con su enamorado y sus amigos –decía Camus_

 _Ah… me imagino con Shun ¿no? – Dijo Milo – lo noto muy extraño a Hyoga cada vez se le acerca más a Shun_

 _Si es cierto hay que ayudarle Milo el no hará solo el primer paso- dijo Camus preocupado_

Shaka está meditando desde ese momento recordó al fénix cuando no debía hacerlo, su primera vez contra el fénix que le quito sus cinco sentidos se arrepintió de hacerlo estaba muy enamorado de Ikki y no sabía qué hacer – ¿Acaso me habré enamorado de el? – pensó

 **Y en ese instante apareció Mu de Aries queriendo estar con su amigo y cuando ve que Shaka tiene la pluma del fénix que le recuerda cuando combatió el caballero de virgo en las 12 casas**

 _Shaka ¿estás bien? Te noto algo preocupado – dice Mu alterado_

 _Si Mu estoy bien solo que…. noto algo extraño dentro de mi –dice Shaka_

 _¿A qué te refieres Shaka? Como algo extraño ¿no será por la pluma que tienes en tu mano? –dice Mu algo sorprendido – de seguro te has enamorado del Fénix_

 _¿Qué? No mientas Mu yo no creo en eso- dice Virgo_

 _Mmm….creo que dudas de tus pensamientos – le dice correctamente Mu a Shaka_

 _Yo no dudo de nadie y lo sabes – se enoja Shaka_

 _¿He de escuchar bien que Shaka está enamorado de un caballero de bronce? – dice una voz quien es de Saga_

 _¿Por qué siempre me intimidan? ¿Qué les pasa a la gente de hoy?- piensa Shaka_

 _Deja de chusmear y malinterpretar Saga- dice enojado Mu- si es algo que Shaka y yo hablamos es en privado y no para que un chismoso como tu venga malinterprete las cosas_

 _Bueno no era para tanto Mu pero quería saber no más-dice Saga_

 **Shaka, Mu y Saga hablaron sobre esa situación que pelearon entre Fénix y el por el patriaca falso quien era Saga y que le quito sus cinco sentidos y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho y cuando reviven todo gracias a Mu…**

 _Ya entiendo entonces era eso te reviví junto a Fénix para salvar a Athena –dice Mu sorprendido_

 **Después de unas horas Aioria se acerca a la casa de virgo también con la intención de ver a su amigo Shaka y cuando hablaron Mu y Saga se entero que la persona quien está enamorado Shaka es aquel Fénix a quien iba a entrenar para que el sea el sucesor de la Armadura Dorada de Leo luego se fue a su casa sin levantar algunas sospechas**

 _Así que Shaka se enamoro del Fénix –pensó Aioria_


	2. Chapter 2: El Cumple de Athena

_**Capitulo 2: El gran cumpleaños de Athena**_

 **Al día siguiente el avión Kido llegaba a Grecia en unas horas y luego de eso llegaron al santuario los Caballeros de Bronce junto con Athena Saori y Shion y Mu les dio la bienvenida al Santuario ya que no han ido hace 5 años después de la Guerra Santa contra Hades**

 _Hola Athena que alegría que nos volvamos a ver – dijo ansioso Shion_

 _Hola Shion como me da gusto de verte ¿cómo andan los caballeros?- dijo Saori_

 _Muy bien aquí estoy Athena- dice Mu- mis demás compañeros esperan en la sala del patriaca para que vayamos ¿no maestro?_

 _Si Mu nos esperan todos allá escuche que hoy es tu cumpleaños número 15 estas tan joven como siempre - dice Shion sonriendo_

 _Hola Mu ah ¿cómo te enteraste Shion?-dice Saori_

 _Pues soy el Patriarca y Shaka me lo conto también dijo que eres de virgo es por eso que siempre estuvo a lado tuyo para cuidarte contra Hades- dijo Shion_

 **Cuando Shion nombro a Shaka el mismo Ikki de Fénix se sonrojo y todos supieron sobre la cara Ikki.**

 _Si pues vamos entonces-dice Saori- le debo todo el favor que hizo Shaka por mí_

 **Pasaron todas las casas en dos o tres minutos o eso creo gracias a la transportación de Mu a los cinco Caballeros de Bronce, Mu de Aries, Shion el Patriaca y Saori Athena llegaron a la Cámara del Patriaca dieron algunos pasos, ella iba primero pero cuando llego a los cinco pasos estaban las luces apagadas y luego….**

 _SORPRESA!- gritan todos los caballeros dorados_

 **Todo el salón del Patriarca las mesas y sillas ordenadas y colocadas por Aioria y Aioros, la comida hecha por Shura, las guirnaldas colocadas por Afrodita y Mascara de la Muerte, la torta (mejor dicho el pastel) de Athena hecha por Aldebarán, cuadros de pinturas colocados por Milo y Camus todo perfecto para la fiesta pero le faltaba un toque de color y Shaka decidió poner de color fucsia como el color del cabello el pelo de la diosa todo lo demás y los demás ayudaban a Shaka y Aioria….**

 _Oh gracias mis caballeros dorados ustedes también recordaron mi cumple- dice feliz Saori_

 _Si cumples 15 años es nuestra diosa quinceañera- dice Shaka- si yo me entere que hoy era tu cumple es por eso quería que vengas o sino como la pasarías tu cumple también Shion sabe cuándo es tu cumple porque él te salvo ¿lo recuerdas cuando eras una bebe?_

 _Si Shaka comprendo no pensé que recordaras mi cumple de esa manera-dijo Saori ansiosa- además a celebrar eres un gran amigo Shaka_

 _Así se habla Saori-decían Saga y Seiya muy animados_

 _Gracias- decía y de la misma forma le sonreía_

 **Todos comenzaban a comer en la mesa y luego empezaron a bailar como empezaba el vals de la quinceañera pero no tenía ningún padrino pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que estaba Shion para la entrada con la quinceañera porque ella recordaba que la salvo**

 _Estás emocionada porque estas lagrimeando- dice preocupado el Patriarca_

 _No no es nada solo estoy feliz es lo que estoy muchas gracias Shion- dijo Athena felizmente llorando de alegría_

 **Los demás caballeros bailaban con su diosa además cuando a lo ultimo estaba Seiya los otros caballeros se preguntaban qué sucedía y pues parece que formaban una gran pareja Saori y Seiya todos con cara de mueca y Aioria fue a buscar a Ikki "el ave fénix" y lo encontró**

 _Hola Fénix-dijo Aioria_

 _Hola Aioria ¿eras tú mi siguiente maestro para qué yo pueda ser sucesor de la casa de Leo?-dijo Ikki_

 _Si Ikki tendrás que aprender mucho y no distraerte en las lecciones- dice El griego de Leo- empezaremos mañana a primera hora_

 **Mientras los demás bailan Ikki estaba sentado se veía que estaba solo**

 _Niisan vamos a bailar que aún la fiesta continúa por favor- decía su hermano_

 _No Shun si quieres bailar con alguien hazlo, que no estoy tan animado para bailar- dice Ikki a Shun_

 **Shaka escucho la conversación de Ikki y Shun y decidió ir tras al Fénix.**

 _Shun ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo Hyoga_

 _Claro Hyoga- dice felizmente Shun_

 _Maldito pato siempre estorbando- pensaba Ikki con una mirada asesina_

 _Hola Ikki- dice una voz extraña (al principio Ikki reconocía esa voz y ese cosmo)- ¿quieres bailar conmigo?_

 _Hola Shaka que sorpresa que este aquí al lado mío pero no, no quiero bailar me siento un poco cansado para bailar-dice Ikki_

 _Dale Fénix! Por favor no seas así bailar no te hace nada sino mover tu cuerpo- dice Shaka con su sensual y suave voz-además si no sabes bailar déjate llevar por la música_

 _Ok-dice Ikki sonrojado_

 **Bailaron Shaka e Ikki mientras Aldebarán ponía un tema de Diez mil Maneras Del cantante Español David Bisbal, todos comenzaban a bailar Hyoga estaba un poco nervioso a la vez vio a su maestro bailando con Milo; Camus lo veía tan nervioso a Hyoga que fue a hablar con él y Milo con el joven Andrómeda**

 _Hyoga no debes para nada ponerte nervioso sabes muy bien que lo amas y que adoras estar siempre a su lado- dijo Camus cosa que Hyoga le daba más nervios_

 _Si maestro lo amo pero que debo hacer- dice Hyoga_

 _Baila con él y dile la verdad sobre tus sentimientos- dice Camus_

 **Al otro lado hablaban Milo y Shun**

 _Dime ¿qué es lo que sientes por Hyoga?- dice Milo_

 _Estoy enamorado de él pero no se qué hacer- dice Shun_

 _Mira Shun el también está enamorado de ti pero debes decirle tu mismo- dice Milo_

 _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo hago?- dice Shun_

 _Expresando tus sentimientos hacia el- dice Milo_

 **Milo y Camus les dieron consejos a los enamorados de Hyoga y Shun para que se confesaran y a la final tenían razón**

 _Shun tengo que decirte algo- dice Hyoga muy nervioso_

 _Y yo también Hyoga- dice Shun tratando de escuchar a Hyoga primero_

 _Te amo- dijo Hyoga a Shun (lo beso al niño Andrómeda dejándolo inmóvil y ese beso tierno se volvió a un beso apasionado) (Idea que Camus y Milo lograron unirlos)_

 _Yo también te amo- fue lo único que dijo Shun y siguieron bailando y besándose_

 **Shaka no se desprendió de Ikki mientras bailaban desde ese entonces Shaka quería decirle al Fénix lo que siente pero no quiere decirlo porque ya sabe como es Ikki cuando le dicen algo como eso…**

 _Ikki porque siempre cuando te veo solo estas allí sentado ¿no quieres que te acompañe? ¿O no soy digno para ti?- le susurra sensualmente Shaka a Ikki_

 **Ikki sonrojado a lo que dijo Shaka no podía negarlo pero no quería decírselo que lo amaba, las dudas aumentaban**

 _Ah… creo que… me tengo que ir—dice Ikki se sonroja_

 **Al alejarse de Shaka esperaba que terminara la fiesta le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Saori después de comer la torta seguía el baile solo que se sumaba el baile carioca con silbatos, colares iluminadores, sombreros y anteojos deslumbrantes que saco Saga en una caja para que sigan bailando la conga la fila que la primera de la fila era la diosa quinceañera hasta las 6 de la mañana sin olvidar Saga que en 4 días es el cumpleaños de Shaka, Ikki no soportaría esa clase de fiesta pero se alejo de la recamara del patriaca y Shaka vio que Fénix se alejaba**

 _¿A dónde vas? Si se puede saber— dice Shaka le susurra_

 _Ah… a la casa de Leo… debo entrenar con mi nuevo instructor —dice Ikki algo nervioso_

 _¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en la casa de virgo? esta cerca de la casa de Aioria ¿Qué te parece?—dice Shaka_

 _En serio me tengo que ir suéltame Shaka—dijo Ikki con cara de serio_

 _Está bien- dice Shaka_


	3. Chapter 3 Lo Enamorare con mi instinto

_**Capitulo 3: Lo enamorare con mi instinto**_

 **En ese mismo día que termino la fiesta de la quinceañera Saori un día después de que fuera su cumpleaños vino de lo más lejos hasta el santuario de Athena Julián Solo de Poseidón. Todos se preguntaban por qué vino el, había venido para saludar a su amiga Saori al igual que Sabel vino a saludarla porque también estaba en deuda con el Fénix. Shaka después del cumple de su diosa la sorprendió tocando la guitarra acústica junto con Sabel que tocaba la flauta, y en ese mismo entonces Ikki logro escuchar como tocaba la guitarra y como cantaba parecía un dios a pesar de ser la misma reencarnación de Buda como si fuera su dios hindú.**

 **En ese momento Saori y Julián se sorprendieron de que sus caballeros se lleven de lo más bien sin embargo se llegaron a ser mejores amigos**

 _Wow! Me sorprendieron Sabel y Shaka como tocan los instrumentos- dice Saori muy ansiosa_

 _ **Kanon estuvo muy tranquilo al saber que su dios y diosa se lleven bien ya que la batalla ha terminado pero lo que le preocupa es que esta enamorado de Julian y no sabe como decirselo; Kanon va para donde esta el la reencarnacion de Poseidon**_

 _Hola Kanon no esperaba verte- decia Julian_

 _Hola Dios Poseidon! Disculpe podemos hablar en privado - dijo Kanon se le salio la palabra "PRIVADO"_

 _ **El dios se sonroja y va para donde esta Kanon aunque su hermano Saga sospecha algo de su hermano menor y simplemente piensa en seguir el camino que van ellos disimuladamente.**_

 _Si ahora si puedo hablarte y decir lo que siento por ti- penso Kanon_

 _Que me quieres decir Kanon- dice Julian ¿esta nervioso en ese momento? si y mucho ya que el esta enamorado de Kanon_

 _Quiero decirte que lo amo mi señor_

 _A que te refieres de amar, ¿amar de amor o amar de amigos?- dijo Julian_

 _Amar de amor- decia Kanon- estoy muy enamorado de ti y tiengo mil maneras de decirte te amo_

 _ **Las lagrimas de emocion del señor Julian lo rodean**_

 _Perdoneme lo hice llorar por favor perdoneme- dice Kanon_

 _No, no es eso es que yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti- dice Julian_

 _ **El geminiano no esperaba esa respuesta penso que no lo amaba o lo despediria pero no salio como el pensaba lo amo desde siempre**_

 _ **Los griegos se besaron con pasion y dulzura**_

 _Yo tambien te amo Kanon- le respondio otro beso Julian a Kanon_

 _ **Saga se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano hizo y decidio dejar ese tema por que Kanon esta haciendo de su vida y el la suya pero le dara algunos consejos y decidio ir a otra parte...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _No pensé que cantabas bien Shaka y tocabas la guitarra- dijo Ikki feliz_

 _¡Muchas Gracias Ikki! ¿Qué no tenias que ir a lo de Aioria a entrenar?- dijo Shaka preocupado_

 _No te preocupes Aioria esta acá y hasta ahora no voy a entrenar- dijo Ikki tranquilizando a Shaka- ¡Hola Sabel!-como dirigiéndose al caballero de Poseidón_

 _¡Hola Fénix! Cuánto tiempo sin verte después de la batalla contra mi maestro Poseidón- dice Sabel recordando ese hecho_

 _Si jamás olvidare de la vez que enfrentamos a Kanon- dice Ikki recordando el mismo día_

 _¡Chau Shaka y Sabel!- dijo Ikki siendo amable_

 _¡Adiós Fénix!- dijo "Sabel" Sorrento de Sirena_

 _Nos vemos Ikki –dice Shaka_

 **Bueno y desde entonces Shaka hablo un ratito con Sabel si sabe algo sobre el Fénix hablaron de muchas cosas la amistad los volvieron compañeros. Ikki había ido con su maestro en la casa de leo a aprender técnicas muy avanzadas para los caballeros de Leo**

 _¡Ahora Fénix! Te enseñare mi técnica más poderosa- dijo Aioria elevando su cosmo al máximo poder_

 _¡Plasma Relámpago!-dijo Aioria tirando su poder_

 _¡Wow genial!- se sorprendió Ikki al ver el poder_

 _¡Hazlo tu Fénix!- dice Aioria_

 **Aumento su verdadero cosmo El Ave Fénix convirtiéndolo en el 7° y 8° sentido hasta que pudo hacer el poder Aioria e Ikki casi no lo podía creer de la suerte que tenia se decía que la armadura Fénix volvía a la vida de las cenizas al igual que su poder…..**

 _¡Excelente Fénix!- dijo sorprendido Aioria_

 _Ahora creo que termino mi entrenamiento ¿No?- dice Ikki cansado y agotado_

 _Si ve a descansar ¡te lo mereces!- dice Aioria feliz_

 **Bueno como ha terminado el entrenamiento para Ikki que estuvo agotado, después de tanto aumentar su cosmo y fue a ver a su pequeño hermano Shun que se encontraba con Seiya, Saori, Shaka, Sabel y Shion en una reunión juntos, se ve que Shaka y Sabel se llevaban bien como amigos y la relación que se lleva entre Shun y Hyoga lo puso aún mas celoso de lo que esperaba, cuando termina la reunión y el caballero Fénix escucha la conversación privada entre el Patriarca Shion y Shaka que le sorprendió oírla entre sí porque…**

 _Patriarca dentro de unos cuantos días en mí cumple…..- dijo Shaka_

 _SI mi niño en 8 días es tu cumpleaños, vas a cumplir 22 años, he sentido algo que te esta inquietando, algo que te está cambiando que estas enamorado de alguien- Dijo interrumpiendo el lemuriano Shion_

 _¿Qué? No estoy enamorado de nadie- dijo un nervioso Shaka_

 _Shaka entiéndelo todos sabemos que estas enamorado del ya sabes quién, me lo conto Mu- dijo El Patriarca- Mi niño por favor algún día tendrás que confesárselo que le gustas mucho Ikki- con un guiño de ojo_

 **Shaka se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. Shion sonríe sabía que no podría sacarle nada porque sabía que no le mentiría, se levanta y abraza a Shaka con ternura y cariño diciéndole.**

 _Shaka todos queremos verte feliz queremos que siempre estés contento, que vivas feliz tu vida y no que sufras y que ames en silencio- dijo Shion_

 **Era raro que Shaka recibiera muestras de cariño pero todos querían verlo feliz.**

 _Si hare lo que pueda, pero es muy difícil confesarme con Ikki ¿Y si me rechaza?- dice Shaka triste_

 _No creo que nadie te rechace por cómo eres y por quien sos, te hiciste amigo de Sorrento de Sirena guerrero de Poseidón cosa que nadie de nosotros nunca hicimos solo que Camus es maestro de Isaac de Kraken otro guerrero de Poseidón. Shaka recuerda siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte no solo Mu, Aioria, Milo y Camus sino tu demás compañeros también- dice Shion_

 _Muchas gracias Shion puedo irme- dijo Shaka contento_

 _Claro Shaka hasta mañana- dijo Shion_

 _ **Shaka hizo reverencia hacia el Patriarca, se despido de él, para volver a tele transportarse a Virgo.**_

 _ **Hasta que Shion vio que Ikki estaba mirando y que escucho la conversación privada**_

 _Ikki se que estas ahí ven…- dijo Shion_

 _Lo lamento Patriarca por haberlo molestado- decía Ikki ofendido_

 **Él no era así con cualquier persona, pero él sabe que Shion es un Patriarca es el líder de los 88 caballeros es como un segundo dios para ellos, lo que no sabe Ikki y los demás caballeros de bronce menos Shiryu que ya lo supo por su maestro Dohko que él era unos de los caballeros de Athena un dorado de Aries aquel que es maestro de Mu.**

 _Lo sé… Ikki ¿Qué sucede? Estas algo triste- dice el lemuriano_

 _No triste señor sino confundido- dijo Ikki agachando la cara_

 _¿Confundido? ¿De qué hablas Ikki?- dijo Shion algo confuso_

 _Siento que estoy enamorado de…..- dijo sin pensar_

 _¿De quién mi niño? - dijo el Patriarca_

 _De Shaka- dijo Ikki coloradito_

 _Ahh… escuchaste la conversación entre Shaka y yo- dice Shion preguntando_

 _Lo siento no era mi intensión- dice Ikki ofendido_

 _Confesale entonces que lo amas demasiado Shaka siempre quiere confesarte lo que siente por ti pero no puede no es muy fácil para el- dice Shion apoyando a Ikki_

 _Eso mismo me le iba a decir pero no me deja Aioria desconcentrarme y no salir de las lecciones – dice Ikki_

 _Ok… entiendo le diré a Aioria que te de cómo mínimo 5 días de descanso- dice el lemuriano_

 _Muchas gracias Shion nos vemos- dice Ikki_

 _Hasta mañana Ikki- dice Shion_


	4. Chapter 4: Una Visita Muy Inesperada

POV del narrador

Shaka se despierta a la mañana siguiente ya que le falta muy poco para cumplir sus 22 años, el caballero de virgo se va preparando su desayuno eran las 8:00 AM algunos se despiertan a esa hora como por ejemplo: Mu, Dohko, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite y Shion.

El iba pensando en como decirle al pollito la verdad pero esta seguro de que Ikki iba a decir que no.

En ese momento de soledad y las preguntas alteradas llega Ikki en la casa de Virgo

Shaka: Hola Ikki! Que no deberias estar entrenando con Aioria?

Ikki: Hola Shaka! No voy a entrenar tengo 5 días libres por orden del patriarca

Shaka: Que hiciste ahora? espero que el patriarca no se haya enojado contigo o vos le pediste personalmente

Ikki: El me lo dijo personalmente por que tambien me dijo que debo descansar de tanto entrenamiento es igual al entrenamiento que tenia en la Isla de la Reina Muerte - le dije triste recordando algo de alla

Shaka: Aún recuerdas a esa joven llamada Esmeralda? perdon no quise...

Ikki: No importa quise venir hasta aqui para decirte algo

POV de Ikki

Gracias dioses gracias al patriarca por darme 5 dias para estar con mi rubio y podre decirle lo que siento por fin podre decirle despues de tanto tiempo seguro debio haber sufrido de la batalla contra Loki. Como se eso tengo mucha experiencia y tengo una amistad con Skarlet: La diosa del destino.

* * *

* FlashBack *

Ikki: Hola Skarlet! Crei que no vendrias

Skarlet: Como no voy a venir soy la reencarnacion de Artemisa vengo a visitar a Saori y haria lo que fuera por ayudar a los caballeros de Athena

Ikki: Y bueno seguro, jamas pense que dirias eso

Skarlet: Es como tu palabra del año que mantienes escondida por algun lugar. Y dime ¿Que necesitas?

Ikki: Ja! que graciosa por cierto vine a que me digas que sucedio porque en los campos eliseos pude persivir el cosmo de Shaka como si fuera que estuviera vivo en otra parte si habia muerto en el muro de los lamentos

Skarlet: JA! humanos creen que lo saben todo, en fin si estaba vivo en Asgard porque la voluntad de Odín lo trajo hasta alli

Ikki: Asgard?

Skarlet: Si el y sus compañeros vivieron una experiencia única como amistad, traicion, tener que matar al maldito de Loki

Ikki: Ya entiendo sobre traicion el maestro del pato traiciono a Milo

Skarlet: Como lo supiste?

Ikki: Acabo de ver la serie en la tablet

Skarlet: Si lo acabas de ver porque no viste que Shaka peleo contra la copia de Lady Gaga

Ikki: Contra la copia de Katy Perry?

Skarlet: LADY GAGA

Ikki: Lady que?

Skarlet: Ya olvidalo a veces no entiendo tu actitud

Ikki: Como si tu lo supieras

Skarlet: Dijiste algo?

Ikki: No nada. Y dime aún piensas en ir a ver esas copias de Milo y Camus

Skarlet: Hablas de Kardia y Degel? no me vendria mal ir a visitarlos

Ikki: Pero estan muertos hace 4 siglos

Skarlet: El patriarca y el caballero de Libra tambien piensas que hubieran muerto hace 4 siglos?

Ikki: Eh! No

Skarlet: Y entonces?

Ikki: Esta bien nos vemos luego

Skarlet: Hasta luego Fenix! Si que es un dolor de cabeza

*Fin de FlashBack*

* * *

Bueno de alguna manera si que Skarlet me hizo ver el pasado de Shaka que debio ser muy doloroso para mi rubio

Shaka: Ikki, Ikki IKKI? IKKI DESPIERTA

Bueno meditaba mis pensamientos hasta que mi rubio me llamo...

Ikki: Ah! Si te tengo algo que decirte

Shaka: (se sonroja) dimelo

además Ikki tambien se sonroja

Ikki: TE AMO ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI Y QUIERO SABER SI ES CORRESPONDIDO

POV De Shaka

me esta diciendo enserio que hermosa confeccion dios mio Buda gracias por escuchar mis suplicas gracias!

Shaka: SIII es correspondido

POV De Ikki

Me dijo que es correspondido gracias Athena por que mi rubio me diga que si

Ikki: Te amo mucho

Shaka: Yo tambien


End file.
